


Don't Save Me

by PowderDuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowderDuff/pseuds/PowderDuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke decides to get herself captured by the Mountain Men to try and get her friends out from the inside, but things go south quickly. Multiple POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Don't save me._

The bomb exploded and flung her backwards. Her world went bright white and then completely black.

She could hear noises, but they were faint under that loud ringing noise.

Was she paralyzed? Why couldn't she move?

Senses started to return to her, she could feel the hot breath of fire, and her nerves were screaming in pain. Everywhere hurt.

_Oh god, I'm dying, I'm burning alive._

Clarke's eyes opened and could see the blue sky between the branches and the leaves. She could hear the sounds of screaming and people running, leaves crunching and twigs snapping. She could hear people calling out her name, but they seemed so far away.

She didn't care; she didn't want to get up. She was fine lying here on this ground staring at the sky.

_You're in a war, Clarke, GET UP._

_No, I can't move._

_GET UP._

Clarke turned her head and saw Murphy lying on the ground next to her. His eyes were closed but there was a steady rise and fall of his chest.

_Alive, thank god._

A boot stepped into her line of sight. The leg that was attached to the boat was muscular, and had military pants on. She tried to look up to see who it was that belonged the leg, but the sun was blocking their face.

She extended her right arm, reaching for them to help her up. But her arm was slapped away and the next thing she saw was the butt of the gun heading towards her head, and the bright light returned, only for a second.

Then darkness.

* * *

"Where is she?" Abby asked, her face pale from fright. She had just gotten her daughter back, where was she?

"They must have taken her, Murphy too" the guard responded, not looking the Chancellor in the eyes.

"What about the others? How many of the kids are missing? Why were they out there?"

Abby's mind was racing; she didn't even hear the guard try to respond to her questions. What was his name? Gregory? Jeff? Why did she care?  _Where was Clarke?_

"…Friends back" the guard finished his sentence and Abby realized he had been talking to her the whole time.

"What? What did you say?" Abby asked, turning her attention to the young guard in front of her. He shifted his weight on his feet and looked her in the eyes.

"She and the other kids were trying to get her friends back from Mount Weather, they had this whole plan, neither I or the other guards knew anything about it, ma'am." he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "Bellamy and his sister, uh, Octavia, they knocked me and the other guards out while you were sleeping, they went off on their own…" he shifted his eyes to the ground, Abby's eyes glaring holes into his face

"Where is Bellamy now?" Abby asked, her voice level, but her anger was seething and she thought she might explode at any moment.

"He is at Mount Weather, or around it, Ma'am, trying to find your daughter and Murphy.

"Take me to them".

* * *

"Bellamy, what are we doing? She told us not to save her" Bellamy ignored Octavia as he continued to try and find out to best way get into Mount Weather.

"Bellamy, come on, what are you doing? She can get them out, it's Clarke, it was her plan to get captured" Octavia continued, but she saw her brother's face and knew he wasn't going to give up.

"She got hit by that explosion, O, I saw her fly backwards. She could be hurt, she could need our help getting the others out". He ducked under a branch and continued to move around the perimeter of the mountain.

"Fuck, you said Lincoln said there was an entrance over here, didn't you?" His voice rising, he swallowed down his worry.

_Stupid princess, stupid plan, stupid._

"Wait, look there, what's that?" Octavia pointed at a small entrance to a cave. It was slightly obscured from sight by tree branches. She turned to look at Lincoln, whose crazed expression didn't lead to any confirmation. He fidgeted with the rope that tied his hands behind his back.

Octavia grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Hey, Lincoln, is this the cave they took you into the mountain through?"

Lincoln's eyes focused and unfocused, he was fighting an internal battle, trying to get back to her, to answer her question. But his eyes went unfocused and dark and he just growled in response and tried to head butt her. Octavia kneed him in the groin and watched him crumple to the ground. "Sorry, I'll fix you, I promise".

Bellamy had already gone into the cave, so Octavia followed after she grabbed Lincoln by the ropes and shoved him in front of her.

* * *

 

"Clarke, hey, Clarke!"

Clarke ached. Everywhere hurt, but especially her arms. Why where they jacked into such a weird angle?

She opened her eyes to take her in her surrounds. She was on the ground, a cement floor, against a cold tiled wall. There were three florescent lights hanging above her, and her arms where tied behind her. She fidgeted to try and get into a more comfortable position only to realize that she was tied to the wall.

"Clarke, hey, you ok?"

She saw Murphy too was tied to the wall, he looked about as bad as she felt. His right eye was almost swollen shut and there was dried blood on his upper lip from what must of come from his broken nose.

"Yeah, I think so, are you?" She asked, taking in the rest of his injuries, he seemed to be mostly in one piece.

"Yeah, so this is Mount Weather?" He asked, he smirked a bit, actually smirked.

"I guess so, I don't remember anything, I was…" She remembered the butt of the gun hitting her in the head, and her head throbbed to confirm that it was true "…getting knocked unconscious"

"Right, so your plan was to get captured, check, now what?" He moved to the right a bit and winced.

"Broken rib?" Clarke asked, looking at how his face contorted in pain when he moved.

"Yeah, they decided to kick me a bit in the side when I was yelling at them not to touch you" he flipped his hair out of his face and winced at the movement.

"Touch me? What did they do to me?" She started to look her self over; she didn't see anything different, no wires, no tubes.

"Just tied you up, but that was a while ago, I assume they're gong to be back soon. They were asking me a bunch of questions about you, about if more were coming. I didn't say anything except that they shouldn't touch you and I got a couple broken ribs for my effort."

"Sorry, Murphy, it was just suppose to be me that they caught, not you too." Her mind started racing, this plan had already gone to shit. How was she going to get out of her with her hands tied up?

The door creaked open and a young officer came in, followed by a second much older one. They shut the door and Clarke heard the door lock with a click.

The young one had dark hair and green eyes, he couldn't be more than 30, but there was no kindness in his eyes and the way he was looking at her made her skin crawl.

"Look who is finally awake, a lot of people were looking for you" he said with a sneer and he placed his hands on his hips and looked Clarke up and down "you don't seem that special to me"

"How about you untie my hands and take me to President Wallace and he can explain to you-"

"Oh, our orders are not from President Wallace" the older guard interrupted, "they're from Cage Wallace, and he does not want his father to know you're here"

Clarke swallowed hard and fear started to rise up in her stomach like acid. She flicked her eyes over to Murphy, who was trying to get free from his ties, his face contorted in pain.

"But first" the young guard continued, "first, we are going to need some information from you. So are you going to be compliant, or are we going to have to make you tell us what we want to know?"

"Please, please, little girl, make our day" The older guard smiled and crossed his arms, putting himself between Clarke and Murphy so she couldn't see him anymore.

Clarke set her face and glared into the eyes of her captor. "I just want to get to my friends and get out of here"

The young guard smiled and his teeth shown bright in the florescent light. "Fantastic"

He swung and his fist hit her on the left side of her face, her neck jerked to the right and she saw stars in her eyes.

"FUCK YOU, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" Murphy was screaming "OR DO YOU ONLY LIKE BEATING UP GIRLS?"

Clarke could taste blood and her eyes still had spots in front of them.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me a question, before you start hitting me? What is this, armature hour?" She swallowed a mouthful of blood and looked the guard that had hit her in the eyes as she straightened back up.

The young guards face was red with anger, and he started to step forward toward Clarke again and she stiffened to get ready for another hit. But the older guard stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Where are your others, we know it wasn't just you two, 12 of our men were killed out there, including-" he gestured to the young guard "his brother, so our patience, little one, is very low"

The young guard paced back and forth and was mumbling to himself. Clarke turned her attention back to the older guard that had asked the question.

"Just let me get to my people, and we will leave, you won't have to worry about any more of us coming here" Clarke's voice was surprisingly level

She saw Murphy still struggling with his ties, keeping his eyes on the pacing guard, rage in every feature of his face.

"We can't let you go to your friends, obviously, we need your friends here, what we don't need is any more of our time wasted" The older guard straightened up and cracked his knuckles. "Now, then, tell me where your others are, we know more ships came down"

Clarke just stared at him. Her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Ok, then" the older guard turned his attention to Murphy and grabbed him by the neck. Murphy sputtered and gasped, his eyes grew wide and he started at the older guard.

"NOO!" Clarke screamed, tears forming in her eyes "Stop it! Let him GO!"

Murphy's face turned purple from the lack of air and his eyes started to roll back into his head. The guard continued to choke him, not turning to hear Clarke's pleading.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO!"

The guard let go and Murphy slumped against the wall, he coughed and gasped, gulping in the air, his chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes shifted up to the older man, a promise of revenge in his eyes.

The older guard tapped the young one on the shoulder and the two turned to leave. The door closed with a loud bang and the lock clicked.

Tears fell from Clarke's eyes, she turned and looked at Murphy who was still coughing and gasping for air.

"You ok?" she asked, and he nodded in response.

"How's the jaw?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at her.

"It'll heal. I'm so sorry, Murphy" Clarke sniffled tried to stop the tears. "You get tortured by the grounders, and now this" She shook her head.

"Want to see something interesting?" Murphy asked, and Clarke looked at him questioningly

He removed one of his hands from behind his back and waved at her. He wasn't tied up anymore.

Clarke laughed, "What? How?"

"When that dumbass guard choked me he lifted me up and the angle worked for me to get my hand out" he smirked at her. He put his hand back behind him and worked to get his other hand free.

When he was free he crawled quickly over to Clarke and worked quickly to get her hands free. Clarke watched him work, "That must of taken some real restraint to not take your hand out from behind you while he was choking you"

Murphy looked up at her and shrugged, "I knew he wasn't going to kill me, and all that effort would have been for nothing"

"How did you know he wasn't going to kill you?"

"He looked worried," Murphy turned his attention back to the ropes "that man is not a killer"

Clarke felt slack and was able to move her arms from behind her. She wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. They sat like that for a while.

When Clarke let go, Murphy laughed and sat back against the wall next to her. "I thought you hated me," he said, smirking at her

"Well, this-" she showed him her free arms, "this works in your favor"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Clarke work together to escape their captors.

"We need you to stay here ma'am, with Kane still missing, and you being our only doctor, we need you" Major Bryne explained. The strong woman had a very serious expression on and Abby knew she was right.

"Can we spare any soldiers to go after them?" Abby asked, her voice shaking. She couldn't get the image of her daughter being dragged back to her bloody and shot just weeks before. She was her mother, she was suppose to protect her, be there for her, and she sent her down here. She had sent her only family down her not knowing if she would survive, and now…now…

Major Bryne stood up straighter, "I don't think that is wise ma'am, the boy, the Collin's boy, shooting those Grounders, we should be expecting retaliation."

Abby nodded her head. It was true, frustrating, but true.

"Bellamy will get your daughter back, I believe that" Bryne said, her eyes softening into an expression that seemed foreign on the usually stone face.

"I guess I will have to believe that too" Abby responded, feeling defeated

* * *

"Do you mind if I…" Clarke gestured at Murphy's ribs, she wanted to look at them, make sure it wasn't too bad, and that there wasn't any internal bleeding.

"Oh, uh, yeah", Murphy swallowed and lifted up his shirt to reveal deep purple bruising all down his right side. Clarke touched it gingerly and Murphy shuddered from her cold fingers, or that's what he told himself.

"Doesn't look like you have flail chest, that's good," she continued to feel around and listening to him breathing, except he wasn't breathing "hey, Murphy, I need you to breath" she looked up at him and he was staring at her. She locked eyes with him and raised her eyebrows.

Murphy got flustered, looked away quickly, and took a deep breath for her. She smiled to herself and listened, there were no grating sounds.

She sat back against the wall and Murphy pulled his shirt back down and cleared his throat.

"It's not too bad, you should be fine, you're obviously going to be sore, but nothing life-threatening," she said, looking at her feet.

"Good"

Clarke could see Murphy turn to look at her, his eyes moving around her face. She felt her cheeks flush under his gaze.

"Do you want me to look at your jaw, it looks pretty swollen", he offered and Clarke brought her hand up to touch the sore spot on her jaw.

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine" she turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, which Murphy returned.

"What are we going to do? When they come back, I mean" Clarke asked, leaning her head against the wall and sighing. Her body ached something awful and her jaw hurt every time she talked.

"I haven't thought that far," he responded, and then smirked and laughed, "this is your plan after all,  _Princess,_ what do you want to do?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at him. She hated that he used the nickname Bellamy gave her. "Yeah, looks like my plan is a complete flop. I even told Bellamy and Octavia not to come and find me"

Murphy nodded and looked at the ground, thinking.

Just then there was a noise outside the door and Murphy quickly slid across to the other side of the room and put his hands behind his back like he was still tied up. Clarke followed suit.

The young guard came in and shut the door behind him. He looked through the small window in the door, like he was making sure no one saw him come in. He had something in his hand that Clarke couldn't quite see. But before she could react he turned and jabbed something into her side and she felt her whole body go stiff and her joints lock. There was an extreme pain, like all of her nerves were on fire. When she collapsed to the ground, the guard saw that her hands were no longer tied up.

"What the-" he started but before he could finish the sentence, Murphy had tackled him and the two went crashing to the ground. Murphy cried out in pain as the guard hit him in his already fractured ribs.

Clarke tried to stand, her legs still not completely responding after being tased. She watched as the guard got Murphy on his back and punched him in the face.

She crawled on her hands and knees towards the two.

Murphy got a knee into the groin of the young guard and flipped him over, grabbing the guard by the shoulders and slamming his head into the cement ground. His skull made a sickening clacking sound, but the guard was still conscious, teeth bared, and fighting.

The commotion must have gotten the attention of another guard that was outside and Clarke saw with horror that the door was opening. She got her fingers around the taser that had fallen out of the guard's hand when Murphy tackled him.

The guard was able to head-butt Murphy in his already broken nose, which lead to him being able to kick murphy off of him. Clarke lunged and tased the guard and he squirmed and cried out as the door opened.

Murphy had a hand over his nose and was climbing to his feet as the other, older guard entered the chaotic scene.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed and turned back to, what Clarke assumed was, to call for help but she tased him too, sticking the end in the mans calf, and all that came out of his mouth was a yelp, and he collapsed to the ground.

The young guard must of gotten back to his feet because the next thing Clarke knew was she was being kicked in the head. Her body flew to the right from the impact and her head bounced on the cement ground.

Everything was bright spots and pain. There was a ringing in her ears and everything that was happening around her was in slow motion. The older guard was still sprawled on the ground from being tased, but the younger one was reaching for Murphy.

Murphy must have been calling her name, because he was looking at her, and not at the guard. Clarke tried to yell for him to watch out, to move her arm, to do anything, but she couldn't move, everything spinning.

The guard punched Murphy across the face and Murphy slammed against the tiled wall and crumpled to the ground. The guard then brought his arm back to hit Murphy again, who was trying to get back to his feet and to block the incoming assault simultaneously.

Just then the guard's arm spurted blood and he screamed. He fell to the ground clutching his arm and revealed Bellamy behind him in the doorway, his gun trained on the guard. Octavia had her gun trained on the older guard who had his hands up while still laying on the ground.

Bellamy walked over and hit the guard over the head with the gun, and the guard's body went limp. He then walked over to Clarke, and fell to his knees in front of her.

He cupped her face in his hands and his eyes searched all over, taking in every scratch and injury.

"You ok?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry

Clarke nodded and brought her arms up around his neck. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and his face turn to bury his nose in her neck.

"How did you find us?" she almost sobbed with relief

He brought her up to her feet still clinging to her.

"We found an entrance down here and came running when we heard Murphy yelling your name" his warm breathe grazing her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm ok too, you know," Murphy spoke up, still on the ground. Bellamy barked out a laugh into Clarke's neck.

"What should I do with him?" Octavia asked, her gun still trained on the older guard.

Bellamy removed his arms from Clarke and stepped back, still keeping his hands on her arms. "Knock him out, we will tied them both up in here"

He let go of her arms and turned to go help Octavia. Clarke looked over at Murphy, and he was looking at her. He started to climb to his feet, using the tiled wall to help him, cringing in pain.

She walked over and grabbed his arm to help him up. He smirked at her, "The king has arrived in time to save the princess" and he laughed, but his laugh turned to a groan as he grabbed his side.

"Need to keep the sarcasm to a minimum while you're injured" Clarke said with a smirk, realizing her hands were still on his arm she let go.

* * *

When the guards were tied up, and Clarke had grabbed their keys and clearance badges, they headed out.

"Know where to go, Clarke?" Octavia asked, grabbing a hold of a thrashing and angry Lincoln.

"Uh, not exactly, I can only assume we are downstairs, so our best bet is up" she said, her eyes warily watching Lincoln.

"Can I ask…" she whispered to Bellamy and gestured towards Lincoln. He shook his head and moved to grab Lincoln's other arm.

"Great, they bring a rabid Grounder with us, that should make it super easy to sneak around in here" Murphy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Murphy" Octavia retorted. "Where is the way up?" She asked turning to Clarke.

Clarke's head ached; she put a hand on her head and closed her eyes, trying to convince the headache to leave, but it was determined to throb along with the beat of her heart. She sighed, and looked around "This way" she said and started to walk to their right.

The group moved down the dark hallway, the walls and floor were all cement and there was very little light. It seemed the guards were the only two that were assigned to them, because there was no one else in sight down here. She wondered who the older guard was going to yell too.

"They must have had us hidden down here so no one else would stumble upon us and inform the President" Clarke suggested to no one in particular.

Down a hallway, Clarke saw doors that looked like an elevator shaft and a pad for a clearance badge to be used. They moved closer and saw it was just that. Clarke removed the older guards badge from her jacket pocket and placed it against the pad, the light switched from red to green and the elevator moaned to life. She heard the gears working and the elevator descending to them.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and then suddenly her stomach turned sour and she moved to the side and vomited on the ground.

"Whoa, you ok?" It was Murphy that had moved to her and put a hand on her back, Clarke straightened up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry, I think I have a concussion" she said, her stomach still churning and upset. She looked at Murphy and he brought a hand to her face. It was oddly intimate, and Clarke wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. But the elevator dinged and she jumped back away from him, startled out of her thoughts.

"Ok, come on, lets get a move on" Bellamy said, his face set hard, still holding on to Lincoln, who growled and spit at him.

Clarke stepped away and moved into the elevator first. She looked at the numbers and pressed the floor she thought she remembered the 47 stayed on after the rest had gotten in.

The elevator creaked and groaned but continued to lift them up towards the destination.

"Ok, so the sleeping quarters is down the hall and to the right, there a large dorm in there, that is where most should be" Clarke explained. She was worried that the others wouldn't believe her and that they wouldn't come along with them. She couldn't even convince Jasper, and he had always been on her side.

Doubt continued to flood her mind when the elevator doors dinged open and the group were faced to face with five Mountain Men with guns trained on them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to put a little bit of a Clarphy interaction in this due to how interesting that crack-ship is to me. I really think Murphy would develop feelings for Clarke if he saw just how much of a badass she is, and due to his character development, we know he has a caring side to him. He maintains a lot of qualities that the old Bellamy had, and I think their dynamic would be interesting. I hope you're liking it so far, please leave reviews (constructive criticism is always welcome!) and let me know of any grammatical errors (I read through it-but I am not perfect). I have finals this week, so I probably wont be able to update this for a while. Love you all!
> 
> xx-Shannon


	3. Chapter 3

Several things happened at once.

 

Bellamy removed Lincoln’s restraints, while shoving Octavia to the left wall of the elevator. Murphy lunged and shoved Clarke to the other wall. And the elevator exploded with the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

 

Clarke could hear Lincoln roar, the grunts and the screams of the Mountain men, and the clatter of guns falling to the ground, but all she could see was Murphy’s shoulder. She felt him, tense and hard, breathing erratic as he sheltered her from the onslaught of bullets.

 

Clarke saw Murphy’s eyes dart to the ground and she followed his gaze, one of the Mountain Men’s guns lay partly inside the elevator. He reacted and grabbed it.

 

Clarke remained frozen to the wall and she watched Murphy shoot into the hallway. Bellamy had turned, one arm still pressed against Octavia’s squirming body, holding her back. Bellamy raised his gun and he fired once. Clarke heard the scream of someone outside the elevator.

 

“LINCOLN!” Octavia’s voice rang out when the shooting had stopped.

 

Clarke pushed herself off of the wall and moved to stand next to Murphy.

 

Lincoln had taken out two of the guards and was ripping into them. Clarke couldn’t wrap her head around what she saw, but Lincoln was bloody and the guards were unmoving under him. The other three guards were clutching at bullet wounds on the ground. Their faces distorted in pain.

 

Murphy moved out of the Elevator and started knocking the other the guards out with the butt of his gun.

 

Lincoln growled and turned to look at Murphy as he hit the last Guard on the head. Murphy raised his gun and aimed it at him.

 

“No!” Octavia screamed and jumped in between Lincoln and Murphy, her back to Lincoln, who was still hovering over the bodies of the Mountain Men.

 

“Octavia, move”, Murphy growled, but Octavia just shook her head, her hands held out in front of her.

 

Lincoln turned and ran down the hall way in the opposite direction, hearing something none of the others heard.

 

Octavia turned and ran after him.

 

“Octavia!” Bellamy bellowed as he stepped out of the elevator, Lincoln’s ties still in his hand. He started to go after her but stopped turned back to Clarke and Murphy.

 

“Go, go get her and Lincoln, Murphy and I will get the others. Just meet us downstairs where you found us” Clarke responded, reading Bellamy’s question in his eyes before he said anything.

 

Bellamy took three quick steps toward Clarke, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

 

It was quick, and before Clarke could respond or even realize what was going on, he pulled away

 

“Be safe”, and then he was gone, running down the hallway after Lincoln and Octavia.

 

Clarke stood there frozen for a second, but Murphy grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into focus.

 

“Come on, there are going to be more guards any second, we need to move” Murphy let go of her wrist and picked up a gun from the ground and shoved it into Clarke’s hands. She couldn’t help notice the hurt in his eyes, how he was actively avoiding looking at her.

 

She and Murphy moved down the hall way to where Clarke remembered the dorms to be. She turned in and saw that they were there. Relief washed over her like a tidal wave. They were all alert, probably from hearing the gunfire and screaming.

 

“Thank god” it was almost a whisper, but Miller heard her and his head snapped around from where he was talking with Harper.

 

“Clarke!” he exclaimed and moved to her. The rest of the kids turned to see her in the doorway.

 

Miller’s smile was wide and vibrant. His eyes flicked over Clarke’s right shoulder and his smile faded from his face, and he stopped moving.

 

Murphy had come to stand next to Clarke.

 

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were dead”, Miller’s face falling into anger.

 

“Turns out, I am hard to kill” Murphy responded

 

“Yeah, lets see about that” Miller started to make his way towards them again, and Murphy stepped in front of Clarke.

 

“Make my fucking day, Miller” Murphy sneered, gun still in his hands, but pointed towards the ground. The boys came to stand, eye to eye, measuring each other up.

 

Clarke reached and put a hand on Murphy’s arm and stopped his movement.

 

“Guys, we don’t have time for this. Miller, you don’t have to like Murphy, but he has saved my life more times today than I can ever repay him for, and he is here to help” Clarke came to stand next to the two boys who still had their eyes locked on each other, rage radiating off of them.

 

Clarke tugged Murphy’s arm and he looked at her and stepped back, nodding his head.

 

Miller too backed off, but gave Murphy a look up and down with a disgusted expression.

 

“Seriously, Murphy, stop trying to get into fights when you are already beat to shit” Clarke said when the tension had died down.

 

Murphy breathed out a laugh and gave her a half smile.

 

Clarke looked around the room, she did a quick count but she didn’t see Jasper or Monty.

 

“Ok, guys we need to move quickly, we have a way to get you guys out of here, I don’t have time to explain why, or fight with you about it, just know that we need to leave and we need to leave now.”

 

Some of the others nodded, but more faces looked confused.

 

“Jasper, Monty, Harper and I have been working on just that, on a way to get out of here, we weren’t even sure you were going to come back for us” Miller said, a proud smile on his face “Never should have doubted you”

 

Clarke returned his smile, “Where is Jasper and Monty?”

 

“They’re down stairs giving blood, they thought that would be the best way to buy us some time, if we were compliant with them”

 

“Ok, ok” Clarke’s mind was moving quickly. They needed to move and they needed to move now. She was surprised more guards hadn’t come to check out the shooting that had occurred.

 

Just then, as if on queue, an alarm started blaring. Clarke winced at it, her headache growing with the screeching noise.

 

 

“Murphy, take them downstairs, I will go find Jasper and Monty and then meet you there”

 

A flash of worry crossed Murphy’s face “No, Clarke...” he started, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

 

“Murphy, we don’t have time. You know how to get downstairs, just take them.” But Murphy didn’t let go, so she put her hand on the hand that held her wrist, “I’ll be safe,” She smiled at him, “you be safe and get them out of here, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Famous last words”, Murphy smirked, his eyes still sad with worry, but he let go of her arm.

 

Clarke turned and headed to the hallway.

 

“I’m coming with you, like hell if I am following this asshole anywhere” Miller jogged to catch up with Clarke and the two of them headed for the medical bay.

 

* * *

 

 

<<<>>><<<>>Earlier<<>>>><<<<>>>

 

“Lincoln!” Octavia called as she watched his large figure disappear around another corridor.

 

She heard a scream and tried to quicken her pace. When she turned the corner she saw him on the ground convulsing. A tall woman with dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, wearing a white lab coat, was holding a device that admitted a high-pitched noise.

 

“What are you doing?!” Octavia exclaimed moving towards her, gun raised.

 

The woman’s eyes grew wide as she took her in. She raised a walky-talky from her pocked and spoke into it quickly.

 

“Code 472-“ Octavia hit her across the head with her rifle and the woman crumpled to the ground, the device and the walky-talky clattering on the floor.

 

Octavia flicked her eyes over to Lincoln; he was unconscious, breathing erratically. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lincoln was covered in blood, his teeth and mouth were caked in it.

 

“ _What did they do to you_?” her voice cracking and her chest aching. She reached down and picked up the device that had fallen out of the woman’s hands just as an alarm started blaring.

 

“Bitch!” Octavia yelled at the unconscious woman.

 

“Octavia!” Bellamy had come around the corner. She saw him look at the woman, at Octavia, at Lincoln and then back at Octavia.

 

“Ok, come on, we have to go, lets move” He walked over and heaved Lincoln over and re-tied his hands.

 

Octavia was still fighting back tears but she moved over and helped lift Lincoln’s limp form so he was propped up between the two of them.

 

They moved back down the hallways that they had come from, making their way back to the elevator. There were people in the hallway, their faces in a shocked expression as they saw the three of them. They would press their bodies to the walls of the hallway trying to avoid them as best as they could.

 

Octavia still had her gun in her hand, her eyes darting from person to person, making sure none of them were armed. None of them were, they must have just been people that lived here, moving around to figure out why the alarm was going off.

 

_Yes, it is us, we are the reason for the alarm. Stare at the crazy sky people and the unconscious bloodied grounder that you monsters turned into a reaper._

They made it back to the elevator, the guards still sprawled on the floor, they heaved Lincoln inside and Octavia handed Bellamy the badge from her pocket and he placed it on the pad. The light stayed red. He tried a few more times but it stayed red and the elevator doors refused to close.

 

“FUCK!” Bellamy punched the pad, “Now what? I don’t know where the fuck we are”.

 

“Did you see which way Clarke went?” Octavia asked, her eyes darting down the hallway and then back to Bellamy.

 

Just then they heard running feet pounding towards them. Bellamy leaned against the wall of the elevator and tried to peak out with out being seen. Octavia watched his face, to see if he would give an indication of who was running towards them.

 

“Murphy!” Bellamy pushed himself off the wall and went outside to meet Murphy and the others. Octavia joined him, leaving Lincoln in the elevator, still unconscious. She watched Bellamy and Murphy talking, but she couldn’t hear them over the alarm’s constant blaring.

 

When she saw her brothers face angry and frustrated, she walked towards him. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair and then turned to Octavia, “Clarke went to find Jasper and Monty down in the medical bay, no one else knows how to get down with out the fucking elevator.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke stomped down the cement stairs with Miller leading the way. _Fuck my head hurts why do they still have that stupid alarm blaring?_

 

“Hey Clarke, do you know how many people survived the ark coming down?” Miller asked, shouting over the alarm, turning to go down another flight of stairs.

 

“Uh, not exactly, most did that were in Alpha station, we haven’t been able to contact the other stations”

 

Miller stopped walking and turned to look at him, his eyes searching her face, “My father?”

 

“Yes, he is alive, and waiting for you, come on, let’s keep moving” she gave him a little shove smiling.

 

When Miller exited to the floor, he was greeted by a guard, “you can’t be down here, we have an intruder alert, why are you out of your room?”, Clarke slunk back into the stair well, pinning herself against the wall, her gun raised.

 

“Uh, I came to check on my friends, they’re down here,” Clarke heard Miller yell over the alarm.

 

“Your friends are safe here, go back to your room and remain there until further instruction”

 

Miller leaned against the doorframe and held up 3 fingers so only Clarke could see. _Three guards, could she take out three guards by herself?_ She had to think quickly and she could think a lot easier if her head was clear, but the headache refused to let up.

 

“Can I at least see them?” Miller asked, trying to buy Clarke time

 

“Go back to your room NOW” the guard pushed Miller back, roughly, and Clarke reacted when the guard’s form came into the Stairwell. She hit him in the neck with the butt of her gun, she was aiming for his head, but the guard was tall. He spun on her, his hand going to his neck and dropping his gun. Miller dove and grabbed the gun and Clarke swung her gun like a bat, this time knocking the guard out.

 

She was breathing heavy and looked at Miller who rose with the gun. He shrugged, “that kind of worked” he held up the guard’s gun and aimed it into the medical bay.  


“Drop it!” he yelled and Clarke came to stand next to him, and aimed the gun at the guards still in the room. The other guards had shocked expressions on and quickly complied, dropping their guns and putting their hands up. _That was easy._

 

Clarke looked around the room but she didn’t see Jasper or Monty.

 

“Where are they?” she yelled, aiming her gun at the guard closest to her, “tell me”. He gestured to a back room and she turned to look at Miller.

 

“I got them, go get our friends,” he yelled and Clarke nodded, heading to the back room.

 

She opened the door and saw that Jasper and Monty were tied down to beds, restraints over their legs, heads, and mid section holding them in place, screaming as drills entered their hips.

 

Clarke saw red. _They’re hurting them._ Clarke didn’t think about it, she pulled the trigger and shot the two doctors that were hurting her friends.

 

The doctors crumpled to the ground, which made Jasper scream more.

 

Clarke ran up to them and looked at the drills in their bodies. She carefully removed Jasper’s, “Who’s that? Who’s there?” Jasper’s voice was panicked, his voice shaking due to pain.

 

“It’s Clarke, you’re ok, hold on” Clarke placed a hand on the back of his head to reassure him. _They’re harvesting bone marrow? What the hell?_

When she got Jasper’s out, she took Monty’s out, “I knew you would come back for us! Never doubted you, unlike some people” Monty exclaimed and sucked in a sharp breath as Clarke removed the equipment.

 

“Shut up dude, we had to try to get out on our own,” Jasper yelled back, starting to sit up.

 

“I think I got here just in time”, Clarke mused, as she packaged Monty’s wound hastily, “Ok, can you guys walk? It doesn’t look like they got too deep yet”

 

Jasper hopped off the bed and strutted around the room, “They did not effect my swag, thank god!” with a broad smile on his face, he put his hands on his hips, winced when he touched his hurt one and moved his hand up a bit,  “what is this alarm?” he pointed his finger at Clarke,  “Your doing?”

 

Clarke just nodded, helping Monty up who was shaking his head at his best friend.

 

“Ok, guys, I need a way to get down to the basement, we have a way out, do you know how to get there from here?” Clarke yelled, looking between them.

 

Monty nodded and looked at Jasper, “That room, with all the artwork, there was an air duct, think we can get down there through there?”

 

Jasper nodded, “Yeah, lets go”

 

The three exited the room and saw Miller still had the guards pinned with their hands up. “Dude, bad ass!” Monty exclaimed and picked up one of the guards guns and tossed it to Jasper, then picked up the other one.

 

Clarke nodded to Miller and he backed into the stairwell gun still raised. Clarke, Monty and Jasper passed him and then Miller backed up the rest of the way and let the door close. He wedged the fallen guard’s walky-talky in the door so the guards inside couldn’t follow them.

 

“Lead the way,” Clarke said turning to Jasper and Monty. The two started back up the stairs.

They got about a flight up when they heard feet coming down towards them. Monty leaned his body over the railing and looked up.

 

“We need a new plan!” Monty yelled and turned to Clarke, who just started at him wide-eyed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I have been crazy busy lately! I hope it still holds up to your expectations, please let me know any grammatical errors, I read through it but I'm a goof. I hope everyone has happy holidays and a fabulous New Year! <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some canon to this story, but often it will not be. I hope you like it! :) xx


End file.
